I hate you because I can
by ThePANDAbear26
Summary: Bella and Edward hate each other funny thing is Bella has no idea why. will the truth come out? will Edward admit feelings that hes been keeping inside? well read and find out! Rated M for lemons lots of dirty lemons to come!


I own nothing all rights and credit go to Ms SM! I'm just borrowing the characters

I hate you because I can

BEEP BEEP BEEP….

"Ugh I hate that fucking alarm" I rolled over looking at my alarm with disgust. I raised my hand up high slamming the alarm quite. I really hate waking up this early I've always been more of a night owl mornings are really not my thing. "BELLA! YOU BETTER WAKE UP YOUR GOING TO BE LATE" "OKAY DAD IM UP" Charlie always yelled every morning never did understand why that man didn't just walk up the stairs but If I ever said that to him I would really hear some yelling. I hoped out of bed heading to my bathroom to brush my teeth I ran a brush through hair put my favorite faded jeans and black v neck T and I was good to go.

As I walked down the stairs I kept hearing this faint tapping once I reached the bottom there she stood my best friend Alice arms crossed tapping her 4 inch heels on the hardwood. WHAT THE SAM HELL WERE YOU DOING I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR A HALF HOUR!" "Sorry Al I over slept" I gave her my puppy dog eyes hoping I wouldn't feel her wrath. She looked me up and down for a minute finally she gave up being mad and ran at me giving me a big hug along with a high pitched noise that always seems to come out of her. She finally let me go and took another good look at me which she did every Moring when she came to pick me up."God Bella cant you dress up for once in your high school carrier" Alice came from a wealthy family she always had the nicest clothes, jewelry and shoes. She's a born fashanista I always thought it was funny that we can be so close when we have so little in common but she's always been there for me every since we were little. I ignored her comment about my clothing and walked toward the couch to get my bag "Ready to go to the hell hole?" "Don't ignore me Isabella Swan!" "Alice why would I dress up it's our senior year I don't need to impress anyone" "Well if you ever want a boyfriend you have to do something with yourself once inwhile, I wish you would let me…" " Nooooo Alice I told you a million times I don't want to be your science experiment " "AWWW Bella your no fun" she was pouting like a three year old "Oh! Stop that were going be late for school let's go"

We finally got to school Alice parked at the usel spot in the back lot facing the forest. It was an easy get away when we wanted to skip class. As Alice and I walked up the path to the front doors Jasper Alice's boyfriend came running toward us giving us both a hug almost knocking us over "Whoa there killer I don't feel like braking my neck today" "Sorry Bells I couldn't help it I missed you guys" Jasper such a sweet heart he's always been like a brother to me and once he and Alice became a couple we were like one big happy family. "So do you lovely ladies like an escort to first period?" "Well don't mind if I do" Alice gave him a big smile grabbing his arm "You two go on ahead I'll see you in class" With a little wave they walked off into the building. I spotted Rose and Emmett the other couple of our group standing by Emmett's jeep. Emmett caught sight of me and waved his big hands in the air Emmett was the biggest guy in school and proud of it. Rose smiled at me and waved Rose was built like a model flowing blonde hair and a rack that would make a grown man cry. "What's up Bella Boo?" Emmett through his had up and I gave the best high five I could "Hey pretty lady" Rose gave me a small hug and a peck on the cheek. "Hi you two what's up" "Not too much still deciding whether were going in the hell hole or not" Since it was senior year we really didn't care if we went to class or not all of us were going to graduate anyways. "You're welcome to skip with us if you want" As much as I really wanted to skip I knew Emmett and Rose were just going to go off and find someplace to get it on I really didn't want to be a third wheel. "No thanks guys maybe next time are we still meeting for lunch?" "Yes mama" Rose said with a wink "Ok see you then" I gave them both a quick hug and headed up to the building.

I got to first period just in time before the bell rang Mr. Lang was already talking about world war two and I instantly regret not skipping with Rose and Emmett. I bent down to grab my text book from my bag when I heard a knock at the class door I looked up and frowned at who I saw. Edward Cullen the biggest ass hole if there ever was one. He unfortunately is part of our little group but he and I are the only ones who don't get along I never could figure out why he disliked me so much. Before high school we were perfect friends but ever since 9th grade he's been a total dick to me and believes me I give it right back. "Sorry I'm late teach a pretty lady was holding me up "Edward gave Mr. Lang that million dollar smile that got him out of every situation. "Mr. Cullen instead of chasing young ladies you should be more focused on your studies don't be late again to my class" "Yes sir" Edward said sarcastically with a little salute. Everyone in the class started laughing I on the other had rolled my eyes I hated having class with gay ward as I liked to call him worst part about it is he sits right next to me I've wanted to die every since the begging of the year. "What's with the face swan you look like you see something you don't like" "Ha! That an understatement Cullen" "Are you always this nasty in the morning ?" he looked at me like I haven't bathed in a week" When I'm stuck sitting next to you every morning I am" " Well you don't have to worry about that much longer Swan and believe me I'm pretty stoked about not having to see you anymore" " Well at least we have one thing in common" are conversation was quickly ended by Mr. Lang telling us to quite down _Just a few more weeks then this nightmare is over_ I thought to myself.

Finally it was lunch time I quickly rushed to the regular meeting spot. The gang always met up by the woods just far enough in so none of the teachers or other students could see us. Rose and Emmett were already there. "Belly Boo!" Emmett always had these crazy names for me I couldn't help but smile at him. As I sat down Rose handed me a cig along with the matches the woods was probly not the best place to smoke but it was the only place we could get away with it. A few minutes later Alice and Jasper showed up with Edward right behind them. Jasper and Edward were long time best friends which is why he ended up joining are group. I lit my cig and took a big hit just enjoying the feeling this was my favorite part of the day not even Edward Cullen could ruin this for me. "OMG officer Swans daughter smoking! I wonder what daddy thinks about that" I wouldn't be a normal day without Cullen throwing me a snide comment. "Shut up Cullen! I'm trying to enjoy my lunch" He just laughed at me "Sorry princess don't get your granny panties in a bunch" I just gave him the finger and went back to enjoying my cig. Breaking the silence Alice chimed in " Hey did you guys hear Jacob Black is having a party tonight we should all go!" Alice would take up any opportunity to show off her awesome style "I'm down for sure" Emmett raised his hand "Sounds like fun" Rose clapped her hands "I'm always up for a good time" Jasper added, Alice looked at me with wide eyes. "Sure" I simply said then she turned to Edward he nodded in agreement "Fabulous!" Alice almost fell out of her seat she was so excited. "Everyone meet at my house by 9 we can drive together". After listening to Alice and Rose take for 20 minutes about what they were going to wear it was time to pack up and head back to class I waved bye and headed out. I was actually excited about the party it's been awhile since we all had some fun the only down fall was Gay ward was going but I figured I wouldn't have to talk to him or even see him there would be to many people. I smiled to myself thinking how much fun we were gunna have

**Well First Chapter done! I will most defiantly update soon. I wonder why Edward hates Bella so much. Keep reading and you will find out for sure =) and thanks so much for taking the time to read my story please tell me what you think 3**


End file.
